1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch unit for an electronic device, more particularly to a latch unit for locking a display module to a main body of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable computer 7 which includes a display module 71 and a main body 72 pivoted to the display module 71 via a hinge member 73 so as to permit the display module 71 to be rotatable about a vertical axis (Z) and a horizontal axis (X). The display module 71 has front and back walls 713, 714. The display module 71 is provided with a latch means having an anchored protrusion 716 formed on the front wall 713. The main body 72 has an upper wall 722 formed with a slot 723. The anchored protrusion 716 extends into and engages a periphery of the slot 723 when the display module 71 rotates about the horizontal axis (X) to a closed position, thereby locking the display module 71 to the main body 72. The portable computer 7 can be converted into a tablet computer by rotating the display module 71 about the vertical axis (Z) to a position where the back wall 714 of the display module 71 can confront the upper wall 722 of the main body 72 upon rotation of the display module 71 about the horizontal axis (X) to the closed position. The conventional portable computer 7 is disadvantageous in that when in the form of the tablet personal computer, the display module 71 and the main body 72 cannot be locked together.